This invention relates to a cervical therapy device and more particularly to a cervical therapy device for relieving pain and dysfunction in the cervical spine.
The prevalence of neck pain is high, ranging between 12 to 34 percent of the normal population depending on age group. Older individuals display a higher incidence of neck pain with radiculopathies, degenerative changes, arthritis and other losses of the range of motion of the neck.
It is presently believed that the cervical fine bones are under ongoing transformation of boning structure due to excessive use and abuse of the cervical spine during daily activities, environmental stresses, sports and leisure time activities. Such stress leads to degenerative changes in the vertebral bodies, plate and intervertebral joints as well as zygapophysical joints. In addition, the cervical spine is a relatively unstable part of the spinal column, and equilibrium can easily be disturbed by sudden movements, aggressive approaches, minor trauma and even overnight sleeping postures.
The management and care of neck problems is difficult and requires a profound knowledge in functional anatomy and biomechanics. Notwithstanding a profound knowledge of such subjects, physicians and therapists continue to witness failure in treating neck patients. Such failures may be due to the fact that many clinicians do not always recognize their limits or deceive themselves with respect to their ability and choice of therapeutic approaches.
One approach for treating neck problems is disclosed in the U.S. Pat. No. 5,569,175 of Chitwood for a Pivotal Cervical Traction/Stretch and Neck Curve Support Device. That device comprises a base portion having an upper inclined surface for supporting a patient""s upper body. It also includes a pivotal mounting mechanism for pivotally and rotationally mounting the platform in a manner which allows rotation about any one or all of an x-axis, y-axis and a z-axis. The device also includes a head portion and a mechanism for incrementally moving the head portion away from the inclined surface.
A number of exercises for the cervical spinal area have also been developed and implemented to solve neck pain and dysfunction. Such exercises are designed to restore the intervertebral and facet motion and at the same time to relieve pain. It is presently believed that a mechanical passive movement device with longer time durations and a higher number of repetitions of such exercises in a single session will result in a more effective treatment for neck pain and dysfunction. It is also believed that the mechanical passive movement will be particularly helpful to those patient""s who are physically limited in a number of repetitions due to fatigue, lack of strength or pain.
Continuous passive motion orthosis devices are known, as for example disclosed in a U.S. Pat. of Telepko, No. 5,682,327 for a universal controller for continuous passive motion devices. That patent is incorporated herein in its entirety by reference. As disclosed therein, continuous passive motion orthosis devices provide an important rehabilitative treatment used by doctors and therapists for treatment of injuries. Such devices are typically motor driven and are designed to exercise a particular joint by repeatedly extending and flexing the joint.
It is presently believed that there is a need for a cervical therapy device in accordance with the present invention. Such devices will provide continuous passive motion for relieving pain and dysfunction in the cervical spine.
One advantage of the cervical therapy devices in accordance with the present invention resides in the capability of applying continuous motion to the cervical spine in a consistent or repetitive manner. Such repetitions may include full movement as programmed by a therapists and overcomes a likelihood of a patient following an easier or less complete movement.
Another advantage of the present invention relates to the fact that it can be operated at different speeds, different ranges of motions, different forces and programmed for particular exercises. A further advantage of the devices is that they can be programmed to vary the angular position, velocity and torque associated with neck movement about the neck axis of flexion/extension, lateral flexion and axial rotation of the neck. In addition, the devices in accordance with the present invention are operable by a trained technician following a physician or therapists instructions.
Further the cervical therapy devices disclosed herein are believed to be applicable to basic neck exercises including protraction, retraction, extension, flexion, rotation and axial traction and combined neck exercises including retraction and extension, retraction and flexion, retraction and rotation, traction and retraction, sustained natural apophysical glide (SNAGs) and reverse sustained natural apophysical glide (RSNAGs).
Nevertheless, it should be recognized that there are certain indications which indicate that the cervical therapy device in accordance with the present invention should not be used. For example, in those cases involving recent cervical fracture, dislocation, muscle and ligament ruptures, cervical joint instability, vascular abnormalities, advanced diabetes, active inflammatory diseases, malignant tumors of the cervical spine, central nervous system involvement, infectious diseases, severe bone weakening diseases, psychogenic pain, psychiatric illness and history of fainting and seizures.
In essence, the present invention contemplates a cervical therapy device for relieving cervical pain and dysfunction. The device includes patient support means such as a chair for supporting a patient in a seated but upright position. A suitable backrest is preferably provided with a restraint to maintain the upper torso in a fixed upright position. The chair also preferably includes adjusting means for elevating a seat portion so that the feet rest comfortably on the floor and/or a foot support and an adjustable back support. Such features ensure that a patient is sitting in a correct but comfortable position. The back support may include an adjustable lumbar support. The cervical therapy device also includes an upwardly extending frame which extends upwardly above the patient support means and a neck bracket which is adapted to fit around a patient""s neck. The neck bracket includes means for supporting a patient""s chin and means for supporting a patient""s occipital cuff at the back of a patient""s head. The chin support and support for the occipital cuff positions a patient""s head within the neck bracket for continuous passive motion. The cervical therapy device also includes control means or a controller and an actuator which is connected to the neck bracket for providing continuous passive motion to the head and/or neck in a manner which is programmed into the controller. The device also includes a pair of double pivotal joint assemblies which allow rotational movement about two perpendicular axes with linear movement along one of the axis disposed between the bracket and the actuator. In this way the head and neck are moved through a series of prescribed movements to relieve neck pain and/or dysfunction.
The invention will now be described in connection with the following schematic illustrations wherein like reference numerals have been used to identify like parts.